


VolleyNerds

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Asahi, Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Hinata, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha Tsukishima, Alpha Ushijima, Crying, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Kags and Hinata are mated, Kosuke and Nagisa are courting, M/M, Omega Akaashi, Omega Iwaizumi, Omega Kageyama, Omega Kenma, Omega Noya, Omega Yamaguchi, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Rape, Sad, Volleyball, alpha daichi, alpha matsukawa, alpha oikawa, alpha tanaka, nagisa is Tobio's older sister, omega hanamaki, omega sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama is going through a rough stage in his life and he doesn't want anybody to know about it....not even his mate.





	1. Tobio Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, this is trash please try and enjoy the trash.

Hinata awoke from his adored slumber. He turned his head to the small clock that lay on the bedside table right next to him, it read 6:23 am. It was only 7 minutes before his alarm would go off. 

The only thing on his mind 'twas Kageyama. He wasn't thinking about him sexually, but with concern. The words Tobio spoke the very night before still haunted him.

FLASHBACK~

" Tobio, what's wrong with you?" 

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean why have you been distancing yourself from everybody, I'm worried, Suga's worried, Daichi's worried, heck even Tsukishima's worried!" 

"If I tell you...you're gunna leave me so I can't" 

"I promise you I won't leave..so what's wrong sweetheart...you can tell me," 

" I'm...pr.pr..pregnant" 

Suddenly Tobio bolted out the silent house into the cold night. 

"He's pregnant...?" Hinata gasped 

END FLASHBACK~

"Sho! Time to get up" Mrs Hinata shouted up the stairs to her son. The time was now 7:34 am and Hinata needed to be at school by 8:25, so he bolted out of bed to his closet to retrieve his uniform and volleyball clothes. Throwing the sportswear on, he dashed down the stairs to kiss his mother and little sister goodbye. 

Now, cycling down the long mountain road with a piece of toast in his mouth, Hinata felt happy for the first time since Tuesday, today was Friday. All his troubles felt like they were melting away, all except one though. 

The fact that Tobio was pregnant. 

Hinata soon found himself to be at the gates of Karasuno and he grinned remembering that two powerhouse school from Tokyo were coming down to Miyagi to have some practise matches with the school down here. 

The schools would be: Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma and Fukurodani. He was glad he got to see Kenma and Bokuto again and his new friend Ushijima. They got past their quarrels and became good friends, which was good for Hinata because Ushiwaka taught him new volleyball skills.

He arrived at the school gym to find his teammates, including Kageyama all waiting for him. Kageyama however didn't look at him and Hinata felt a pang of worry. 

What was wrong with Tobio now? Isn't he happy that he's pregnant? So many unanswered questions. "Hey Hinata," Sugawara called out smiling. He walked up to Shouyo and handed him something. "What's this?" He asked looking at it with curiosity. Suga just grinned and walked back over to Daichi. "Alright nerds! Get your asses onto the bus, we're gonna play some hardcore volleyball today!" Ukai's yelled down their ears. Hinata found himself next to his mate on the bus. Tobio looked kind of off in a way, he looked pale and sick, maybe it was a symptom of him being pregant? He brushed it aside for now and felt something warm resting on his shoulder.cit was Kageyama's sleeping head. Shouyo decided to leave him be, it wasn't even that uncomfortable. 'To be honest, this is pretty nice, not too loud or quiet' Hinata thought to himself Tobio awoke when he felt the bus come to a halt. His head was resting on something soft. He turned ever so slightly to see his mates golden smiling face. "Come on Tobio, time to get up" he said and that's what Tobio did. He grabbed his bag but Hinata grabbed it from his shaking hand. "Please let me carry this for you" he said and smiled. Tobio ushered a quiet thank you and walked off the bus with his mate trailing behind. When they got inside the gym Tobio saw many people: Ushiwaka and his recently defeated team, Kuroo and his team of cats, the flock of owls known as Fukurodani and one of his least favourite teams in the whole wide world, Aoba Johsai. He didn't mind a few of the people there like Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He just hated Oikawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi. And Oikawa just had to be walking up to him at the very moment. "Well if it isn't my least favourite kohai, little Tobio-chan" he sneered. Tobio simply just rolled his eyes and sighed. He had put on scent blockers prior to coming to school as he knew people would be able to tell he was pregnant. He had also vomited his insides out as well. Tobio looked away from Oikawa and walked towards his mate who was talking to Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. Hinata smiled at Tobio and Tobio 'smiled' back, well with the best smile he could do. He still hadn't mastered it just yet. He felt his stomach growl as he realised he hadn't eaten since Sunday. This morning sickness was killing him, if you could actually call it that. Tobio would violently feel or be sick all throughout the day and feel hungry but also nauseous whenever he was around food or could smell it. However, he'd had enough of starving and reached for the cereal bar he had put in his pocket that morning just in case he needed it. Big mistake as when he opened the packet a stomach twisting wave of nausea infected his body and he had to resist from gagging. Luckily, no one was looking so he just stuffed the bar back into his pocket. Fate must be against him today as Oikawa just so happened to walk up to him "oi Tobio-chan, it's rather rude to walk away from your senpai when they're talking to you" Actually maybe he was lucky as Iwaizumi came marching over the the group and hit Oikawa round the face resulting in a yelp from said person. Akaashi and Bokuto had to refrain from laughing and continued to stare at Tobio, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, wondering what was going to happen next. However, Akaashi noticed something was wrong with Tobio. His thoughts about what was wrong with him were cut short from Coach Nekomata calling everybody over. Tobio hurried over to the large forming group and tucked himself into a corner. He didn't really hear what Nekomata was saying as he was to busy trying to keep himself from being sick. It seemed Nekomata was finished because the crowd of people was starting to disperse into their own corners of the large gym. People were starting to get changed into their volleyball kits and Tobio thought he should to but as he turned around swiftly, he gagged and was sick in his mouth. Oh shit...there he was in the middle of a gym filled with alphas, betas and omegas with vomit in his mouth and he was pregant. 'Fuck he thought to himself' knowing he couldn't hold it in for much longer, he sprinted out of the gym to the nearest boys bathroom and heaved out his inside into the toilet. Squarks of his teammates were thrown at him wondering where he was going and why he was. Hinata gasped and ran the exact same way Tobio did to find Tobio with tear filled eyes puking into a bathroom toilet. "Shouyo...I hate this" Hinata felt the tears building up in his eyes. He bent down to hug Tobio. 


	2. Tears before the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comforts Tobio and they play a few matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Chapter Feautures my OC :) please try and enjoy.

Tobio stared at Hinata teary eyed, "Sho...I'm hurting so much right now," he whimpered. Hinata's heart sunk seeing his precious mate, pregnant mate, suffering.   
Luckily, no one had followed them so they could talk about anything they wanted. For the time being anyway. 

"Hey...Tobio how far along are you?" Hinata asked, his voice layered with warmth but also had a hint of concern. "About 2 months I think," Tobio croaked.   
"You didn't think to tell me until now?" Hinata's voice didn't seem to hold any hostility "don't bottle yourself up Tobio...please,"   
A small tear rolled down his pale cheek. 

At this point Tobio had looked back to the toilet bowl seemingly ready to puke again, however he had already quite clearly puked his guts out and it resulted in him dry heaving. Tobio thought he looked so weak at that moment and suddenly burst into tears once again. Hinata hugged him tighter than ever and felt his heart thump thunderously when a stampede of footsteps echoed from the hallway just outside the males bathrooms. 

Kenma, Kuroo, Daichi and Oikawa all poked their heads through the entryway to the bathroom. They all gasped obviously when they saw the trail of puke and pile of legs inside the third bathroom stall. "Are you two okay?" Daichi asked calmly. 

"Yeah sure Daichi-san!" Hinata replied sticking his head out from behind the door.   
Oikawa stepped in the bathroom to get a full view of what was actually going on and gasped when he saw Tobio and Hinata piled next to the toilet with Tobio's head practically buried in the bowl. "Tobio-chan, what ever is this matter?" He smirked. Tobio just groaned and stuck his middle finger up at him.  
'Clearly he's not in the mood' Oikawa thought to himself. 

The other three also walked into the room fully and Hinata and Tobio were already beginning to stand up by then.   
"Hey Kageyama, if you're feeling unwell...you can sit out the first few games if you'd like," Daichi said patting Tobio on the head. 

Tobio hesitated at first but then replied with a simple nod and smile. Oikawa's eyes bugged out of his head, "I've never ever ever seen Tobio-chan smile in my life!" 

Tobio just sighed and shrugged pulling Hinata along with him back to where the rest of the guys were warming up. 

Kuroo turned to Daichi "I don't know much about him, but I can tell something is definitely up with your setter man,"   
"Yeah I agree, but I don't really wanna bombard him with questions right now" Daichi nodded. 

Kenma thought that it would be a good idea to head back as the matches would be starting very soon and they all needed to warm up. "Hey Oikawa," Kuroo asked, "what's your deal with the kid anyway,"   
"Tobio? Hmm, well I guess he was just a little self centred brat back in junior high, it was funny to tease him, but I don't know...he always seemed off in a way," Oikawa trailed.   
"Off how?" Kuroo simply replied. Before Oikawa could reply, the group of guys all found themselves back at the gym and ran to their respective teams to warm up. 

Karasuno was given some funny looks at first in regards to their genius setter, but people seemed to drop it when they realised he was probably just feeling a little sick. Speaking of setter, Tobio had instantly ran to coach insisting that Sugawara would play for him as he was still feeling like death. Takeda seemed to have noticed and sent him straight to Kiyoko where she checked him over and sent him to sit on a chair that had a blanket, a bottle of water and an apple waiting for him. 

Tobio went over and sat there curling his nose at the scent of the apple and happily popped open the cap of the fresh water he'd been given. Yachi and Kiyoko soon came over smiling and joined him in watching the guys play some hardcore volleyball. 

It had been about an hour later of 'ooha' and 'ahhs' over amazing recieves from the liberos or crappy serves from Hinata. It wasn't that long after that Tobio finally looked a lot less pale and was able to play his first game of the day. 

He was happy to have been swapped in because as soon as he was, they were able to get some super quicks in. 

The team cheered as that was their sixth quick they were able to get in. It was also their deuce against nekoma too! It was also that he felt a creepy sensation burning into the back of his head, he turned around to see Nagisa. 

Hold up....wait....WHY WAS HIS SISTER HERE AND WHY DID SHE HAVE A LOOK ON HER FACE THAT SCREAMED 'YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT!?!'   
He simply smiled at her trying to hide his nerves, turns out it didn't work as he tossed to far for Hinata and they ended up losing the game to nekoma. Once they'd finished Nagisa strutted up to him and whispered in his ear "I thought I told you to tell me where you were going before you go out, you are pregnant remember?"   
He blushed with embarrassment and nodded, he felt uncomfortable being looked at by so many alphas, betas and omegas talking to his sister. Heck! They probably didn't even know she was his sister. 

Nagisa sighed and patted his head. She then broke the awkward silence by yelling "Hey Shouyo! I haven't seen you in ages, dumbass Tobio here thinks he can try and steal you away all for himself!"  
She pulled Hinata into a seriously tight bear hug.   
It was no secret that Hinata and Tobio was a thing but it still embarrassed them both to know that people know they were dating.   
Tobio sighed and smiled at his mate being choked by his sister. However he knew he had to intervene sometime that day before Hinata was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I'm sorry, I'm gunna try and update twice today as a sorry gift for updating late. Also like I said Nagisa is my OC who is Tobio's sister. She looks like him but she has white hair that she calls a style and it's very long. She also an omega and is always there for Tobio. She is basically his mother because in the world, The Kageyama parents aren't around but I'll explain that in another chapter.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Tobio get into an argument. Nagisa talks to Tobio about their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gunna keep updating randomly

Tobio pried his sister off his literally suffocating mate and pulled him away from her slowly. With a glare, he looked at Nagisa with a deadpan face. "What are you doing here anyway?"he cocked his head to the side.   
"Well, your teacher Takeda called saying that you had been sick so I had to come down and see how you were doing obviously," she giggled reaching to poke him on the forehead. Before she could touch him, he swatted her hand away like one would do with a fly. However, she merely just shrugged and went over to where she had left her bag. The excitement of a new person had died down and the other teams went about doing some solo practices. Karasuno included. 

It had been thirty minutes of Tobio and Hinata practicing spikes until one of them decided to break the awkwardness of no one talking. "Hey Tobio....you're gonna tell the team that you're pregnant right?" The small ginger asked quietly.   
"Wh..what! No-No! Why would I do that?" Tobio struggled to get his words out correctly. Hinata walked up to him, dropping the ball in his hands, and lightly caressed his soft, pale cheek. "Well you've gotta tell 'em at some point....plus they're bound to find out anyway," Hinata just shrugged. That didn't bode well though with Tobio, he started to sweat profusely even more and cringed at the horrible sensations it was giving him. "I'm not telling them!" He yelled and backed away slowly from Hinata, who frowned at the sudden use of hostility. "Oh yeah...why not!" He shouted back, grabbing the attention of some third and second years from Aoba Johsai and Nekoma, not to mention Karasuno. Tobio was sick of hearing shouts and yells, especially from his parents and sister. People just wouldn't shut up. "You know what Tobio, I'm fucking sick to death of you refusing to cooperate with me or the team when we have to agree on certain things, I know you're going through a rough stage in your life but haven't we all?!" Hinata suddenly screamed "you're so childish, YOU NEED TO FUCKING GROW UP!" 

That was it...

Tobio swung first hitting Hinata square in the jaw. Fat tears rolled down his distressed face. Hinata recovered from the harsh blow and decided to return the gesture by punching him in his temples. Tobio's body went limp before he charged at Hinata full force and attempted to floor him. 

Jaw breaking punches were thrown between the two boys who were only just being approached by other people, however the first to reach them was Nagisa. 

She pulled an angry, distressed omega from the bundled mess of body parts and edged him slowly to her chest, it was only up until then that he broke down. He was pulled into a corner with a random blanket he had no idea came from and was set down in his loving sisters lap. Nagisa looked up from her brother's tearful face to see Hinata held down by Daichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuroo. Damn, she never knew that he was that strong...all the more reason to feel bad for her baby brother who had just been punched by those dangerous fists. Suga came over to the siblings with a bottle of water and an apple....and a comforting smile. Nagisa returned the warm gesture and felt even more enlightened when Suga sat down next to Tobio and her. He even held Tobio's hand for comfort too! 

Meanwhile, Hinata was dragged into another gym where he was faced with Daichi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Iawaizumi and now Kenma. "Hinata, your know you can't punch omegas like you just did, especially not your omega who is quite clearly sick," Daichi said rubbing the little gingers back warmly.   
"Yeah man...that was kinda harsh," Kuroo also said. Oikawa also decided to contribute with "That little brat deserved it, I say kudos chibi-chan," That earned him a swat across the back of his head from Iwaizumi.   
"Um...Shouyo, how are you feeling?" Kenma asked gripping Hinata's wrist.   
"Fine now that I've calmed down I guess," he sighed. Hinata now realised what a mistake it was to hit his precious mate so hard like that. Feeling like shit, he too broke down. Daichi enveloped him into a tight hug and the others joined in. 

Nagisa gently kissed her baby brothers forehead lovingly. She stroked his gorgeous raven locks and twizzled them around her finger. A hum of content escaped his lips causing Nagisa to smile widely, she was comforting him alright.   
"You know what Tobio, I think it's time I tell you about what happened to mom and dad," she sighed, but with no hint of sadness surprisingly. Also, she didn't mind that Suga was sat next to her able to listen to the conversation. An affirmative nod was given to her from the tired omega resting in her lap. "Well, our parents: Akio and Seika were very handsome and pretty. Mom was a great chef, dad was an excellent sportsman...their lives were great until they both got pulled into gang activity. Dad was forced to rape women and children whilst mom was forced TO be raped by men and dad, however she didn't mind when dad did it because she loved him and he loved her. It was from this that I was created I guess. When mom got pregnant, she was able to slip away from the gang with dad and they got a house together and had me, it was only two years later that you were born. We were living a happy life until the gang found mom and dad one day when they were out shopping and we were at home waiting for them, after that day...we no longer had parents. " Nagisa paused just to wipe a lone tear from her eye "from then on I looked after you with everything I could, I was so lucky that I could get as many jobs as I could to keep us alive but most importantly, you alive. " Nagisa sighed knowing she could no longer go on and simply kissed his forehead again. "I'll tell you the rest later champ okay?" Tobio nodded and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop using commas it's so tragic :(


	4. Bone Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is hurting, painfully. Nagisa can't deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- chapter contains rape and injury. Please do not read if you don't wish too.

The day with the other teams was finally over and Kageyama found himself walking home with his sister to his left and Hinata to his right, he had his bags slung over his slumped shoulders and carried himself sluggishly. Tobio had never seen his mate look this down, not after he found out that Tobio was upset. 

"Hinata, look lively please....you have the blackest expression I've ever seen in my life on your face right now!" Nagisa smirked but Hinata just shrugged. How could he when he'd hurt his mate? He wasn't worthy of Tobio's love. Wasn't worthy of anyone's love. They walked for another five minutes until they reached the fork in the road where they would split.  
Tobio turned to his mate and just blinked before turning and walking off in his own direction. Nagisa gasped and before she could say anything, Hinata had told her she didn't need to. He said his goodbyes and then slowly trailed in the direction of the mountains. Sighing, Nagisa ran after her brother and gripped his wrist. "Idiot....you should have said something to him, it's quite obvious he feels like shit!"  
"It's his fault for pissing me off!" Tobio growled  
"Yeah but he just wants you to forgive him, can't you do that for me please?" She begged. The boy shrugged and started dragging her back to their house. 

The walk was long and silent....and cold. Tobio started to shiver mercisellsly but suddenly stopped when he felt something wrapped around his shoulders. It was Nagisa's coat. He thanked her with a whisper and snuggled closer to her side when walking.  
It felt as though he was in a calm peaceful place, despite the hectic day he had, it was nice and it soothed him. The comfort of his sister was great, he didn't know whether it was due to her being a fellow omega or because they had a strong and close connection with each other. Whatever, that didn't matter they were brother and sister, he was pregnant and she was his security. 

They arrived at their house fifteen minutes later and found that the front door was wide open and had been clearly tampered with. Most of their belongings had been strung out in the hallway and Tobio felt a tear roll down his cheek when he found his favourite picture of him, Nagisa and his parents when they were younger had been smashed on the floor. A creek from upstairs broke him out of his depressed trance, turns out Nagisa was no longer with him. He trudged hesitantly up the never ending staircase. There was an odd change in smell as he went up, it smelled like...alpha? But there were no alphas in their family other than their dad, who was dead. So who was it? As he got nearer to the top the smell intensified and sickened his stomach, there wasn't one or two scents of alpha...but seven. Finally it seemed a millennium before he'd reached the top to find his bathroom, bedroom, sisters bedroom and study to have been entered by someone as the doors were either wide open or completely off their hinges. His bedroom was the room occupying the nasty stench of alpha. He crept his way to the entrance but kept himself out of sight and saw the group of seven alphas going through his draws, either smelling his underwear and clothes or staring at the used pregnancy test from two months ago. He gasped and put a hand to his mouth when one of said alphas looked up and stared at him intensely. "Well guys...looks like we found our pregnant omega," one of the alphas with a scar over his left eye said and started walking towards the trembling omega with a great speed. "Hmm, I wonder how it would feel if I pushed your whore ass down the stairs," he chuckled to himself and earned a few nods from his pals," your screams would surely turn me on....but first I need to do this." He pulled a shiny object out of his pocket and suddenly lunged his wrist into Tobio's small, swollen stomach. All Tobio could feel was pain.

Pain 

Pain for what happened earlier in the day.

Pain for the disappointment from his sister.

Pain from what happened to his parents.

He just wished the pain would go away, wished it would fuck off! He was feeling so much pain, now these alpha bastard had to add to that pain. 

Tobio let out an ear piercing scream and coughed out thick Crimson blood. The alpha smirked at him and forced the shaken up omega to the staircase. Tobio knew what was going to happen to him. Much to his dismay, it turned out to be true. 

There he was flying down the stairs at an inhuman speed and he landed with a crack. The dirty group of alphas emerged from his room to see how he looked. The head alpha, the one that pushed Tobio, had already made his way down the steps and started unbuckling his belt and trousers. "If I'm going to allow you to be pregnant, it's gonna be with my baby!" He boomed and pulled down Tobio's volleyball shorts and boxers. The omega was completely defenceless, lying on the floor preparing for the punishment his ass was going to receive. He waited for it and there it came. The alpha's nasty cock which just happened to be dry as fuck was rammed into his red hole back and forth. All Tobio could do was take the relentless beating. Grunts escaped the clearly satisfied alpha but nothing left the weeping omega except gasps and yelps of...pain. 

Here it was again, the nasty devil known as pain. 

After what felt like an eternity, the alpha unleashed his knot in Tobio's ass. Slowly but surely, the poor omega could feel the knot decrease back down and the alpha pulled out. He let out a satisfied smirk. A trembling gasped was heard from behind him and the group that was once upstairs all turned to look at their new scared other omega friend who just came in from the garden...Nagisa. Her phone was in hand with the police on call asking 'miss are you there?, miss are you okay?' The alphas growled and approached her. Nagisa backed away into a kitchen counter and flinched when an ugly alpha came only 58cm away from her. She could hear something in the distance. She could hear something that made her smile. She could hear hope. 

Police sirens, loud booming police sirens echoed on and on. The alphas all growled and ran out the house at lightning speed. They crashed into one and other at their escape route and ushered swears like 'get out the way you fat cunt' or 'you fucking prick move!' Within seconds the house was cleared from alphas and Nagisa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

Suddenly, fear for her brother shook her body as she raced to him writhing in pain on the floor. A puddle of the nasty alpha's semen leaked out of her brother's butt and the siblings trembled and cried with each other. 

"Nagisa..."

"Y..yeah, Tobio," 

"It h..h..hur..hurts," 

She broke down, "I know...I'm sorry," 

Soon enough, the two found themselves being whisked away in an ambulance to the hospital. The ambulance crew were checking over Tobio, trying to keep him awake. Never did Nagisa let go of his shaking hand. 

When they reached the hospital, Nagisa pulled out her phone and dialled Hinata's number. 

The ginger awoke with a fright from his phone ringing non-stop. He pressed the green answer button  
"Hello?"  
"Shouyo...? Is that you?"  
"Yes it's me, what's wrong?"  
"It's Tobio" 

 

"He's been raped..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tobio :(((( I'm such an asshole and don't worry, those prick alphas with be punished. Sorry if there was any mistakes.


	5. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is with his mate in hospital. Nagisa texts the team about what happens and they visit too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hmmm where've you been dickhead?  
> That's what I ask myself. Basically what you expect me to say is 'I was on holiday for a long time and there was no wifi so I couldn't update'  
> Truth is I did go on holiday and there was no wifi cuz it was in a tent but when I got back I couldn't be arsed to write something cuz im a very lazy shit. Apologies I'll try and write more :/

Hinata ran at a lighting speed through the ghostly white halls of the hospital. Even though he had been woken up only ten minutes previously and it was well into the night, he was wide awake. Well he had to be if he wanted to see his precious, pregnant mate's face again. 

The corridors seemed to be getting longer and longer, tormenting him and laughing in his face saying nasty things like 'ha you pathetic excuse for an alpha can barely keep up, how the fuck did he manage to get a mate, especially one with a pretty little face like that' Hinata chose to ignore it the best he could..and he did. He found himself finally outside of Tobio's room. 

When he entered, a heart wrenching scene was sprawled out before him. There was his precious mate lying on the bed with bandages wrapped round his stomach, the small bulge just about visible. Hold on...why does he have bandages on his stomach?!?! Nagisa only said he was.....raped. { :( }  
OH SHIT!! THE BABY BETTER BE OKAY

Hinata rushed to his mate's side and clutched his hands to notify him that he was there. Fat tears built up in his eyes as he watched Tobio attempt to look at him. 

Seconds later, Nagisa walked out of a room that seemed to be a bathroom. She uttered a small 'hello' and climbed into the chair to the left of Tobio's bed. "He hasn't spoken a single word," she shuddered. It was clear that she had been crying and Hinata was sad that he couldn't tell her that it was all going to be okay. It wasn't his place to say, it was all the doctors and nurses that should. Speaking of doctors, one entered the room. He was a tall, handsome beta with golden brown hair styled a bit like Kuroo's from Nekoma. He had a beautiful smiled rested on his lips. Was this meant as a sign of hope?  
"Tobio is fine, he's lucky that you called us just in time otherwise he would have bled out quickly, also I'm sorry about your loss," he said with a voice that sounded just as great as his face looked. 

'Loss?!?!' Hinata thought, a pained look spread across his face 'they couldn't have lost the baby...could they?'  
A voice broke Hinata out of his trance "Thank you, bo-chan would have really wanted to see Tobio's and Hinata's baby. Speaking of Hinata, this is him, Hinata Shouyo the mate to my brother and one of my close friends." The doctor smiled.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Shouyo," he extended a hand to shake and Hinata accepted it. "I just want to tell you that your pup is safe and healthy, no damage was done to it and the stab wound on your mate was only small and should heal quickly, however I am sorry to say that your mate will be a bit shaken up so I would refrain from getting intimate with him for a while,"  
Hinata was at a loss for words, he was thankful but also pissed. Thankful that his growing family was safe, pissed at the people that did this to his mate. "Thank you, thank you so much for keeping my precious Tobio and pup alive," he sobbed, tears coming down in buckets. The doctor simply shrugged and said "well...that's what we're here for right?"  
Hinata could tell it was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer and eventually the doctor left the room.  
Slowly, Hinata drifted off to sleep still clutching his mate's hand. 

Nagisa sighed, whimpered and sobbed. 'It's all my fault' she said to herself. Soon enough she got so depressed that she had to leave the room. The time was 5:32 am, a chill hung in the air of the early winter morning, the sun hadn't risen yet but it wasn't completely pitch black outside. She thought she better notify the team about what happened, so she did. 

/KARASUNO GROUPCHAT\\\members: Daichi Sawamura, Koushi Sugawara, Yuu Nishinoya, Ryuunosuke Tanaka, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Asahi Azumane, Kei Tsukishima, Kazuhito Narita, Chikara Ennoshita, Hisashi Kinoshita, Shouyo Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Nagisa Kageyama, Itettsu Takeda, Keishin Ukai, Hitoka Yachi, Kiyoko Shimizu// 

NAGISA: (Guys, something terrible happened last night)  
RYUUNOSUKE: (wat yu mean?)  
KOUSHI: (speak proper Japanese please Tanaka! What happened Nagisa?)  
TADASHI: (yeah what happened??i heard loads of police sirens and an ambulance, is that to do with you?!?)  
NAGISA: (yes unfortunately. Tobio was stabbed and raped.)  
KOUSHI: (WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT KAGEYAMA WAS STABBED AND THEN RAPED. WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHERE ARE YOU GUYS NOW!!!)  
NAGISA: (it happened when me and Tobio got back to out house, it was trashed and stunk of alpha pheromones, so I went outside and called the police, that was when Tobio went to his bedroom to find a group of alphas going through his things. I couldn't hear his screams until I heard something weird coming from the bottom of the staircase, I ran into the house to find an alpha with his cock inside Tobio. The police came and the alphas ran off, I'm such a horrible sister because I couldn't do anything to help.  
DAICHI: (Hi guys, Nagisa no matter what you say, you're not a terrible sister. You called the police outside so of course you weren't going to hear what was happening. If you feel that bad, you can make it up to Kageyama by being there for him.)  
KOUSHI: (I was going to say what Daichi said, but I'm sorry but you never answered my question.)  
NAGISA: (sorry, we're at Shirofuku hospital and Hinata is here)  
KOUSHI: (DONT LEAVE THERE WE'RE COMING) 

Nagisa smiled at her phone, thank God Tobio's team is so nice. She made her way back to the room slowly to already find the whole Karasuno volleyball club and staff,including Oikawa and Iwaizumi there. But wait, she never texted them.  
"They were nearby when were rushing to get here and the wondered what was going on so we told them," Suga said running up to hug Nagisa.  
"Nagisa-chan....is is true?" Oikawa asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this filth I call a chapter. It's shit ik and there's probably millions of spelling mistake. And it's definitely very short so I'm terribly sorry about that. I'll try and update soon, I say that and probably won't. Please try to 'enjoy' this chapter. Good bye :)


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this chapter: the timing I updated is crap, the chapter itself is crap and I am crap because it me :P

Nagisa couldn't speak. Her mind was racing with thoughts of: how am I gonna explain to them what's happened, what are they gonna think of it, will they hate us. Sweat began to build up in her hands making them clammy, she began to feel a panic attack approaching, yet one never came. The looks on the faces of all their friends were of genuine worry - no pity - worry. It comforted her to know that people care about her precious little brother. Suddenly it was as though words were rushing to the surface however they were accompanied with hot, fat tears that flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. She was a weeping willow and her tears were the river flowing down to the waterfall. 

Five minutes had passed and she was still clutched to Suga's chest, weeping slightly. She looked up and there she was met with Oikawa's face. "Sorry...yes it's true," she sobbed.   
Oikawa simply just smiled and rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's okay to cry, there's nothing to be ashamed of,"   
Nagisa broke away from Suga and ushered a little 'come in'. She opened the metal doors which seemed heavier than usual. She felt undesirably weaker than normal, so it took a little more force than usual to open a door. 

Tobio smiled as he watched Hinata talk to the tiny little baby bump on his stomach. The smaller's were held over the larger's, which were rested on their little seedling child. "I pray that you're safe my little one and I beg that mommy recovers so I can be with him and love him and protect him. I can't wait til you're born because I can see you're gorgeous face. I hope you get mommy's facial features and my awesome hair. When you get older, we can play volleyball as a family. I know it may be a bit difficult when you're born because we are only first years in high school, but we'll manage. Mommy and I love you very very much." By then Hinata had his lips pressed to the tiny swell of Tobio's belly. 

It's a miracle the baby survived, the only problem is that Tobio could be seriously affected, however Hinata wasn't going to let that happen. The door whined when it was opened to reveal the Karasuno team plus Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Tobio's eyes instantly shifted to face it but then he realised the position they were in and shoved Hinata off him. "Erm what are you doing Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked with a hint of hostility, after all they are stil 'rivals' or were they?   
Tobio just flipped him off a turned to Sugawara who instantly came running to the metal frame bed. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god, " he hiccuped, tears rolling down his cheeks because of the image of his precious kohai "are you okay? Tell me please I can't believe I let you get hurt like this!"   
"Suga s..senpai, don't w..wort I'm f..f..fine," Tobio was in tears at this point, the image of his senpai in this state.   
The team pulled up seats or perched on Tobio's bed to talk to him and ask him questions.   
"What happened are you okay?"   
"Where are those bastards I'll fucking kill them"  
"Where are your parents?"   
"Is the King okay?"  
"How are you feeling?"   
"Guys don't overwhelm him,"   
"Why did chibi-chan look like he was talking to your belly, Tobio-chan?"   
Two things stood out to Tobio. One: Where are you parents. Two: Why did 'Hinata' look like he was talking to your belly.   
Tobio looked to the two people who asked those questions, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "Senpais...if I tell you the answers to those questions, I fear you might hate me,"   
People looked at him puzzled. 'Why would we hate him?' they thought to themselves.   
It was as though Tobio knew what they were asking, "You'd hate me because of something I've done which makes me look bad because of something my parents had done."   
It was Iwaizumi who answered, "Kageyama we could never hate you not me, not glasses-kun, not even Shittykawa could hate you." Tsukishima replied with 'I have a name' but it was ignored as a doctor came into the room saying "Tobio Kageyama..right? Well we have some info on your child's wellbeing, oh and yes my name is Touma Watanabe but you can call me Touma-san."   
Instantly all eyes were on Tobio, staring him down. "Tobio-chan...are you pregnant?" Oikawa asked.   
All Tobio did was nod his head slowly. "I guess that explains why chibi-chan was talking to your belly then,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw ik it's short cuz all my chapters are :D and I'm sorry I didn't update, i'd started school a few weeks ago and completely forgot to update, sowy.   
> Sorry for spelling mistake or just my bad writing in general.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa asks an intimate question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing smut and this is the shit I came up with. sorry

It had been a few hours since the others arrived. The majority had left leaving only Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suga and Tanaka with the little 'family'. Hinata and Tobio weren't married yet but Nagisa knew they would be after high school. 

Oikawa was lay back in a chair next to Tobio's bed, he looked at the clock which read 8:34 am. "So chibi-chan, when did you knock young Tobio up?" He said with a smirk. Hinata blushed and cleared his throat "Why do you wanna know?"   
"I don't know, maybe I just wanna know about little Tobio-chan's sex life," he chuckled in reply. Iwaizumi merely just sighed obviously already done listening to their conversation. However, he didn't expect Hinata to actually tell him.

FLASHBACK

It was another regular day at Karasuno high. Another regular day for the volleyball team. It was nearing the end of summer so it was still hot despite the cold months coming up and the team were practicing their spikes.

Kageyama was sweating more than usual and he knew exactly why. His heat was coming up. At the moment, he was still in preheat so hopefully nobody would notice all he had to do was wait until practice was over and then he'd tell Hinata and he'd get him to help him. 

Hinata and him hated mated a few months prior and they had done it before but they'd never been through one of Tobio's heats together before. 

'Hopefully he'll say yes' Tobio thought to himself. 

He carried on with his sets for the spikers. It was Hinata's turn to spike. He ran up then Tobio set to him. BAAM! They'd done another one of their amazing quicks again and it felt so good for both of them. Thirty spikes later Daichi called for practise to be over. Before he could tell Tobio and Hinata to clean up the volleyballs, Suga walked over to Tobio and felt his forehead. 

"Kageyama are you feeling okay? you're sweating more than usual and you smell really sweet," he asked his fellow omega. Tobio nodded slowly. "I think it's my heat Suga-San," Instantly Sugawara's face straightened and he dragged Tobio to Daichi. This act caught the attention of the rest of the team who all stopped doing their jobs, even Takeda and Ukai . "Daichi! Kageyama is going into heat we need to escort him home immediately,"   
Hinata's ears perked up at this and he blushed. Tsukishima who was nearby sniggered "Is the little shrimp excited about getting into the kings's pants?"   
The ginger alpha glared at the blonde beanpole and approached the captain.   
"I can take him home if you don't mind," he said. Daichi and Suga looked at each other before agreeing. 

As soon as they got to Tobio's house, the omega had fully gone into heat. The glorious scent of salted caramel flooded the alpha's senses causing him to groan. Hinata lead Tobio to the living room and threw him on the sofa. Their clothes were removed a few minutes ago. The alpha attacked the omega's lips in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Hinata's musky scent of pine wood mixed with Tobio's sweet smell. Gallons of slick dripped out of Tobio's pink puckering hole. Sweet moans exited his mouth when Hinata circled his finger on the rim of his ass mid kiss. Soon enough Hinata had not only inserted one finger but three into has ass and was pumping them in and out at a violent pace. Tobio moaned uncontrollably before cumming all over his chest. Hinata decided that he was stretched out enough and rammed his rock hard cock into his ass. He was thrusting at an inhuman pace never faltering. Tobio was unable to function, all he could do was whine, moan and groan.   
Soon enough Hinata could feel his knot get big enough and he fucked right into Tobio's ass until his knot caught on his rim and he released locking them together. 

A week later of nonstop sex passed and Tobio's heat finally ended. Tobio at the moment was sat in the bath with Hinata washing him over, the alpha having already bathed earlier, a knock was heard on the bathroom door then someone opened it. It was Nagisa having came back from staying at her friend's house the entire week. "Hey ne-san," Tobio croaked out having used up most of his voice from screaming Hinata's name out loudly. Nagisa said hello back, kissed him on the forehead then left the mated couple in peace.   
"I love you Shouyo,"   
"I love you to Tobio." 

 

"And that's pretty much when me and Tobio last did it," Hinata said stroking his asleep mate's hair.   
Oikawa just sat there with a blush on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos because it gives me inspiration to write <3

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was trash


End file.
